


Sparkle and Fade

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-14
Updated: 2005-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River has always been smarter than Simon, quicker, more talented, and she is better at this, too, tracing curves with fingers and tongue, seeking out dark, secret places and making them sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkle and Fade

Simon goes on the job this time and River stays behind, ready to ride to the rescue if necessary. She and Kaylee are alone with Serenity, and all the secrets she conceals.

River slips down the ladder into Kaylee’s bunk on bare feet, silent except for the pounding of her heart, blood rushing in her ears.

Kaylee’s head is tipped back, the sponge in her hand moving slowly over soft golden skin, rivulets of water running over curves and hollows, catching the light and shimmering like diamonds.

She falls to her knees leaning forward to lick at the droplets sliding down Kaylee’s thigh, and Kaylee jumps back, one hand coming forward to clutch at River’s shoulder so she doesn’t fall.

"River, honey, what are you doing?"

River doesn’t answer with words; she slides one finger (nails trimmed and clean) along the wet flesh of Kaylee’s quim, curly hair neatly trimmed and dark with water. Kaylee gasps again; the hand on her shoulder tightens.

"River?"

River looks up and smiles for a moment, then leans in to kiss the soft curve of her belly, lips sliding down to the thatch of hair between her thighs. Kaylee shifts, opening to her, and River licks, smell of salt and sea and earth in her nose, on her tongue, and _there_ , she finds Kaylee’s clit easily enough, just like touching her own in her bunk at night, or when she watches Kaylee with Simon. Kaylee’s breath stutters and stops and starts again, harder and faster, fear but not fear. Shock. Desire.

River has seen her stop Simon from doing this with a soft laugh and fumbling, mumbling apologies on both sides, but she has always been smarter than Simon, quicker, more talented, and she is better at this, too, tracing curves with fingers and tongue, seeking out dark, secret places and making them sing. She can still smell him on Kaylee, no amount of sponging will wash him away, and she feels a surge of wet heat between her own thighs at the way Kaylee trembles under her mouth, her hands, fingers digging into the flesh of River’s shoulders like she’s holding on for dear life, head dropped forward as if too heavy for her neck, coppery hair hiding her face. A soft flush suffuses her skin, the low sheen of sweat mingling with the water from her bath, all combining to make her glow in the low light, glow and sparkle the way she always should.

Kaylee has what River wants and now River has what Simon wants, and right now, Kaylee just _wants_ , she quivers with it, _close, so close_ , and River thinks she will have finger-shaped bruises on her shoulders from the way Kaylee is clutching at her, and that’s okay.

"Oh _God_." Kaylee comes with a low keening moan, a hot and steady throb against River’s tongue, around her fingers as they thrust.

Kaylee is still shaking as she sinks to her knees, and River gathers her in, kisses her softly, slick-rough velvet tongues in and out of hot wet mouths and the taste of the sea, the earth, the sky. River slips a hand between her own thighs and rubs _just so_ , clinging to Kaylee as the tide pulses through her, hot and wet and wild, a white lightning flash in the black behind her eyelids.

They hang onto each other for endless moments, her head on Kaylee’s shoulder, and Kaylee’s resting on hers, no sound but the harsh rasp of breath and the fierce pounding of blood in their veins, the rapid thump of twinned heartbeats slowly easing back to baseline.

Kaylee looks up first, pushes shaky fingers through River’s tangled mess of hair, eyes bright with questions as wonder starts to fade. "River, what--"

"River, we’ll be there in five minutes, and we, uh, got some company." Mal's voice crackles over the comm and they spring apart.

She gives Kaylee another kiss, hard press of lips and quick thrust of tongue, and then rises to her feet, shimmies up the ladder before Kaylee can stop her.

Kaylee wants to talk, but for once, all River wants to do is feel, because for once, she feels _good_ , so she hurries to the bridge, enjoying the last of the sparkle before it fades away.


End file.
